


Rock Me in Billowy Drowse - Song of Myself Section 22

by Dr Quinn_Geekery (Outlander_Geekery)



Series: The Whitman Sessions [2]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/Dr%20Quinn_Geekery
Summary: This is the second story in The Whitman Sessions series. The idea for this series of stories came to me after watching The Library. At the end of the episode, Michaela agrees to allow Sully to share more of Walt Whitman’s poetry with her. My thought is that the poetry would have been a catalyst for them to discuss sex and become more comfortable with each other, which is why I think Sully was interested in sharing with her. This series will have 3-4 standalone evenings, based on a different snippet of poetry, leading up to their wedding night. The overall rating is Mature to Explicit.This story takes place between the events of Ladies Night and A First Christmas.





	Rock Me in Billowy Drowse - Song of Myself Section 22

> _You sea! I resign myself to you also—I guess what you mean,_  
>  _I behold from the beach your crooked inviting fingers,_  
>  _I believe you refuse to go back without feeling of me,_  
>  _We must have a turn together, I undress, hurry me out of sight of the land,_  
>  _Cushion me soft, rock me in billowy drowse,_  
>  _Dash me with amorous wet, I can repay you._
> 
> _Sea of stretch'd ground-swells,_  
>  _Sea breathing broad and convulsive breaths,_  
>  _Sea of the brine of life and of unshovell'd yet always-ready graves,_  
>  _Howler and scooper of storms, capricious and dainty sea,_  
>  _I am integral with you, I too am of one phase and of all phases._

Sully paused, “This was the first poem I read to you.”

Once again Michaela was tucked into Sully’s side on the front porch of her homestead. In a few months they would be able to have these conversations on their new front porch, or their private bedroom.

“I remember.” Michaela cheeks flushed with embarrassment over how caught off guard she had been.

“What’s your opinion about it tonight?” Sully closed the book in his lap.

“Partly the same, partly different.”

“What’s different ‘bout it?”

“Well, it’s still shocking to read those words, but it’s also … stimulating. I feel more comfortable admitting that now.”

“Good.” Sully said succinctly, and kissed Michaela on her forehead. “That’s what I’ve been hopin’ for. Is that helpin’ you be less frightened?”

“I’m not frightened.” Michaela bristled. “I’m just not sure what to expect.”

They were quiet for a moment until Sully looked back down at the book.

“‘Dash me with amorous wet, I can repay you.’ What do you think he means?” He looked at Michaela.

“I think he’s just ... you know,” Michaela looked down at her hands to avoid eye contact, “joined with her.”

Sully leaned over and said with a hushed tone, “Maybe she’s reached her end. It feels different after it’s happened … better.”

“Oh.” Michaela didn’t know how comfortable she was with Sully sharing his experiences with other women, but it was incredibly arousing to hear him say those words.

If that was in his experience, she felt anxious about what his expectations would be. Michaela was quiet for a moment before continuing. “But a man can still enjoy his finish? Without … that?”

“‘Course, but it’s a lot more fun if both of us enjoy it.” He kissed Michaela right below her ear.

Would she enjoy it? Michaela didn’t think that was very likely, but she didn’t want to disappoint him. She figured she should tell him, though, so he didn’t have the expectation after they were married.

“I just don’t think all women are like that, Sully. I don’t want you to be disappointed because I don’t think it will happen for me.”

“How come? There something wrong?”

Michaela was getting frustrated that Sully didn’t seem to understand what she was trying to say.

“No, not that I know of, but my mother and sisters have never described such a thing happening to them with their husbands, so I think it may not happen for women who were raised a certain way.”

“Women who were raised a certain way may just not admit to it.” Sully squinted slightly and inspected her face, “Michaela, have you never experienced a--?”

“Of course not.” Michaela looked away.

“Well, I don’t think it has anything to do with your upbringin’, it’s just the way your body works. If you have all the necessary parts it should happen.”

“I really don’t see how, Sully.” Michaela wanted to explain, but she couldn’t imagine where to even begin. They had gotten much closer than she’d imagined they would before marriage, but this was too personal.

“Trust me.” Sully pulled her into his side and held her.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying the soft sounds of wind through the trees, crickets chirping, and Wolf lightly snoring.

Michaela couldn’t get the idea out of her mind.

“What is it like?”

“What is what like?”

“Joining. I mean I know how it works, but is it fast or slow? How long does it take?” Michaela surprised even herself with her forwardness, but she was so curious to know.

Sully huffed out a laugh, “Well, the first time won’t take long at all, I’m guessin’.”

Michaela gave him a questioning look.

“I mean,” Sully blushed. “I’m going to be very excited to be with you. But I promise it won’t always be like that.”

“I don’t know… I don’t think I’ll mind if it’s fast.”

“After the first couple of times you will. It’s nothing to be afraid of. I think you’ll like it. As far as how fast or slow, that depends. Sometimes we’ll want it slow, it’s kind of rhythmic, like a slow ride on a horse … or we’ll want it fast, like racing.

Michaela stiffened at Sully’s reference.

“Why you frettin’? We’ll go slow at first.”

“No, it’s not that,” she paused, “I lied to you before.”

“I know you did.” Sully gave a slight laugh.

“I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. You can tell me anything … anything at all.”

“I’ve never touched,” the word ‘touched’ was hushed, “myself with that intent, but it has happened a few times, on accident, in a way.”

“How?” His tone indicated that he was genuinely curious.

“Well, the first couple of times it happened while I was sleeping. I’d have a dream and then… well, it would wake me up, but I never really could tell for sure if it was real or just a dream.”

“Then?” Sully looked like he was hanging on her every word.

“Then after I moved here and learned how to ride…” Michaela felt a flush of embarrassment from the tops of her ears to the tips of her toes. She covered her face with her hands.

Sully leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

“It happened while I was riding Flash home one evening.” The words came out in a rush. She looked up at him.

Sully had an unreadable look on his face.

“She’s much faster than Bear had been. At first, I just thought it felt … pleasant, but then it got more intense, and before I really realized what was happening … it happened.”

He looked shocked and a little flush.

“Well,” she continued, “that time I was awake so I knew that it must have been real.” She looked at him. “Sully, are you going to say anything?”

“Michaela, that’s the most arousing thing anyone has ever told me.”

“Stop it!” She swatted him on the arm.

“I’m serious.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Come ‘ere.” He gathered her into his arms and kissed her, his hand gently cupping her face.

“Has it happened since then?” He asked when they broke the kiss.

“Just a couple of times.” She confessed.

Suddenly Sully’s expression changed as if he had just thought of something. “That why you wanted to race Flash so bad?”

“Sully! No!” Michaela pushed away from him and covered her face. “Don’t embarrass me.” She couldn’t help but giggle.

“I’m sorry. I’m teasin’. I’m sorry.” He grinned widely at his joke and gathered her back into his arms.

“Come here. Sit in my lap. Let me show you what lovin’ feels like.”

“Sully!” Michaela exclaimed.

“Just the rhythm. We have all our clothes on.”

Michaela settled more fully into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Do you want to stay side saddle, or straddle me?” Sully winked as he asked.

“Like this.” Michaela gave Sully a stern look, but pinched his bicep to show she wasn’t really upset.

Sully gripped her thighs and pulled her tighter to him. He slowly started to grind his hips into the side of her buttock at a slow and steady pace. Michaela gasped and then exhaled slowly.

“I’ll slide in and out. Like this.” His voice was quiet and low, just below her ear. “We’ll be lying down though, and I’ll be on top.”

“It’s slower than I thought.”

“Well, we’ll start slow. Then I’ll speed up a little bit.” He increased his pace just enough to bring her face closer to his on every pull inward.

He captured her lips and bit gently on her bottom one. “We may want to kiss durin’.” The words tickled her lips. When he kissed her again, his tongue slipped against hers.

“Mmmm. I definitely want to kiss during.” She pulled away just enough to speak, their breath intermingled. Sully tasted like the cinnamon tea she had made for them after dinner.

“And I’ll look in your eyes so you can see how much I love you.”

“I love you.” They kissed again.

“I’ll kiss your neck, your earlobes, your breasts.” Sully kissed down the side of Michaela’s neck. Little shivers went through her spine and her nipples tightened.

“Then when it gets to the end,” he continued, “It’ll be the most pleasure you ever felt -- even better than when it’s happened before.”

“I want to feel that with you, I just…”

“Tell me.”

“The few times it’s … happened, it’s been sparked by sensations on the outside ... not inside.” Michaela couldn’t think of a better way to say it.

“Mmm hmmm.” Sully nuzzled her neck and said softly into her ear. “Your pearl. I’ll touch it ... or kiss it.”

Michaela sucked in a breath. “Kiss it?” She sat up straighter. She thought about how warm and wet Sully’s tongue felt against her own and then imagined how it would feel against that aching spot.

“Remember I said some things you gotta learn by doin’?”

“There’s nothing in my medical journals about that. I can’t even find anywhere that references how women experience pleasure.” Her cheeks warmed at the admission she had searched.

“There’s a spot inside of you too. We’ll find it together.” Sully continued to kiss her neck while gripping her hips to his. “And, I was just teasin’ you earlier about straddlin’ me, but it is a way we can try. You on top. It’ll help you feel what you’ve felt there before.”

“Not the first time.” Michaela said quickly.

“No, not the first time.” Sully smiled. “Once you’ve got the hang of it.”

The hang of it. Would she get the hang of it? Michaela wondered.

Sully pulled her hips against his again and exhaled into her neck. “Can we do this a little more?”

Michaela peeked into the cabin through the open window. All was quiet inside.

“Just a little bit more.” Michaela smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Sully continued his slow rhythm into her side while cupping her face and kissing her. Michaela had never been kissed like this before. Their tongues teased and played with each other, each gentle flick sending a warm spread of heat between her thighs.

She explored his arms and chest. He was solid and broad, yet soft and warm in her under her hands. He smelled fresh and Michaela wondered if he had taken a dip in the creek before heading over to dinner that night.

He was moaning softly against her lips with every push of his hips. Her skirts were thick, but she focused her attention to where their bodies were pressed against each other to see if she could feel that he was aroused. Whether or not she could feel the evidence, she was quite sure he was.

Sully pulled back from their kiss. “I’m going to embarrass myself if we don’t stop now.”

Michaela was intrigued. “Could you? From just this?”

Sully smiled. “Tonight, I could.” He licked his lips before he continued, “I love you, Michaela, first and foremost, and I can’t wait to be your husband, but I also really want to take you to bed. I have since the moment I met you. So yeah, I could, just from this.”

They both gave shy smiles. “It’s getting late.” Michaela said.

“Yeah.” Sully nodded.

“We didn’t finish the poem.” Michaela pointed to the book now resting on the side table.

“We seem to always get distracted.” He smiled.

“I like these talks. I feel closer to you.”

“Me too. I want to be the one person you feel comfortable enough to tell all your secrets to.”

Michaela nodded, her vision blurring a bit with the beginning of tears.

Sully gently nudged Michaela off his lap and stood, readjusting his clothing.

“Would you like to join us for breakfast?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good night, Sully.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing what we know about Walt Whitman, most likely both Michaela and Sully's interpretation of "Dash me with amorous wet, I can repay you." were wrong. I wasn't that familiar with his poetry before writing this series, but he was naughty! That's one of the reasons I imagine if Michaela was willing to read more with Sully, some interesting topics must have come up.


End file.
